It is known that charges for using communication services are assessed by way of static tariffs. With a static tariff, the charges for using the communication service are set in advance by the operating company of the communication service.
An example for a static tariff of this type is the charging method which is customary in telecommunication networks when a connection is set up from a first to a second subscriber, wherein the charge depends on the duration of the established call and of the distance between the two subscribers.
Another example for a static tariff is the charging method employed particularly in telecommunication networks using an asynchronous transmission mode wherein the charge depends on the amount of information transmitted between the first and the second subscriber.